With Arms Wide Open
by PrincessZeldaBelle
Summary: Normal Life Number 9! Evy finally comes out with it....


With Arms Wide Open

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Inspired by the song "With Arms Wide Open" by Creed (lyrics by Scott Stapp and Mark Tremonti)  Characters belong to Stephen Sommers.

Just a little note….This was supposed to be the last of about four stories about Rick and Evy.  Ha ha.  We've all seen what has happened thus far.  And we all know that, knowing me, I've already started at least three more.  And I have….so if you guys are willing to stick it out, I may be carrying on for a while longer yet. :)

It had been three very long days since I had seen the doctor.  His words hung over my head, weighing heavier with each passing moment I couldn't find the strength to tell Rick.  To add to my mood, it was still raining.  I had been distracted, hardly getting any work done at the museum, burned dinner two of the three nights, and now, as I climbed into bed, I just laid there, letting Rick do as he wished.

Frustrated at my lack of response, Rick propped himself up on his elbow, looking down at me.  "What's on your mind?" he asked.

"Nothing," I said, staring up into the darkness of the ceiling, occasionally lit by a flash of lightening followed by the soft rolling of thunder.

"Umm, all right…how about telling me the truth?"  I glanced at him for a moment, the distress surely showing clearly before I averted my eyes.  "Sweetheart, please.  You know you can tell me anything."

"I know," I whispered, swallowing hard.  It wasn't that I didn't want him to know…not like I could really hide it for much longer.  I was just terrified at what he might say…what he might think…even what he might do.  Part of me hoped that he would sweep me into his arms, shouting excitedly.  But I knew him better than that.

"This has to do with these last few mornings, doesn't it?" His voice was soft, a hint of fear lacing it.  "Please Evelyn.  I've heard everything.  I know."  He intertwined his fingers around mine, staring at me intently.  I took a deep breath, feeling the tears welling in my closed eyes as I bit my lip.

"I'm……I'm pregnant."  It was deathly silent, as his fingers loosened around mind.  Not even the sound of the rain against the windows dared to interrupt.  I forced my eyes open.  He was no longer looking at me, but staring off past me, focusing on nothing at all.

"You're sure?" he finally breathed after an eternity of silence.

"Yes."

"Positive?"

"Yes, Rick," I said, slightly annoyed.  He sat up, pulling his hand away from mine as he lowered his head into his hands.

"How long have you known?" he asked without looking at me.  I sat up slowly, afraid to touch him.

"Three days."

"How could this have happened?"

"Well, I think you know very well how this happened," I snapped back. 

"Why didn't you tell me?" I could hear the pain in his voice, mixing with what sounded like a hint of anger.

"I was afraid of how you would react."  He sat there motionless for a moment longer, and now it was my turn to be upset.  "My God, Rick.  You act like it's the end of the world!  Like I just told you I'm dying!"

"Well what if you are?"  His head shot up and I could see the anger in his eyes, punctuated by another flash of lightening outside, the thunder clapping louder.  I nearly jumped back at this, the thought never having crossed my mind.  I pulled my arms protectively around me, scared.  "I don't remember my mother, but that's how she died, when she had my little sister."  My breath caught in my throat; he had never spoken of his family before.

"Rick, women have babies all of the time," I stated.  "And they so rarely die nowadays."  He turned away, unconvinced.  Throwing the covers aside, he climbed out of bed, pulling on his pants.  "Where are you going?"

"I just need to be alone for a while," he said, grabbing the navy blue pullover I had given him for Christmas, tugging it on as he slipped out of the bedroom, closing the door behind him.  I stared at the door in disbelief, the lightening casting a lonely, eerie glow across the empty bedroom.  I turned, throwing myself onto the pillows, weeping.

After about ten minutes, I reached over to turn on the bedside lamp, but received nothing more than an angry click.  The power was out again.  I sighed with a sniffle, slipping out of the cold bed.  Pulling on my robe over the cotton nightdress, I opened the door silently, trailing my fingers along the wall of the hallway to the stairs.  The lightening had subsided, and the house was black and silent, except for the constant sound of the rainwater dripping off the side of the house.  I crept down the stairs, carefully, quietly, trying to find him in the blackness.  The front hall was suddenly lit with a bright, almost blinding light as the full moon shone through the clouds for the first time in three days.  I glanced into the empty parlor, pushing on toward the kitchen.  I stopped in the doorway, swallowing hard.  Rick stood against the counter, facing out the window, the silver light bathing his sharp features.  More terrifying than the anger he had held in his eyes just a few moments ago was the sparkling line cascading down his cheek from his eye.  I had never seen him cry…I wasn't sure I could find the strength I needed if he couldn't. Taking a deep, silent breath, I forced myself into the kitchen.  At the sound of my bare feet on the tile, his eyes darted down, but not at me.  I stood beside him silently, unable to will any words to even form in my head let alone be said aloud.  I placed my hands gingerly on the counter next to his, trying to support my weak legs.  "I'm sorry," I finally whispered, the tears spilling over.  His eyes glided down to our hands so close to each other, his fingers hesitantly sliding over mind, the gold band on his finger shining in the moonlight.  Without a word, he pulled me to him forcefully, wrapping his arms around me, his tears sliding into my hair.  I was thankful he had; I don't know how much longer my own legs would have held out.

We held each other tightly for several minutes, finding strength in the other's embrace. "I don't know if I'm ready for this," he said softly into my hair with a light sniffle.  His fingers tangled into my hair, his breath warm on my ear.

"Neither am I," I whispered through my own tears, burying my face in his chest.  "But it will be all right."

"I know…I know.  We did this together, and we're in this together.  For life."  With a deep breath, he pulled back, tilting my head up to look at him.  His blue eyes sparkled with the tears, but underneath, there was something else.  "Agreed?"  I nodded meekly. As the smile grew on his lips, I could see that something else grow stronger, and I could feel it start to grow inside of me.  It was joy.  It was a happiness that can't be expressed, knowing that inside of me dwelled a tiny life that we had created together.  Rick leaned forward, rubbing his nose lightly against mine before our lips met.  It was deeper than any kiss we had ever shared; it was filled with a passion and a knowledge surpassing all others.  The weight lifted away and for the first time in three days, I was happy.  I wrapped my fingers around the base of his neck, holding him to me.  I didn't want this bond to break; if I could, I would never let go.

Reluctantly, he pulled away, smiling down at me.  I suddenly shivered, realizing how bitterly cold it was in the house.  Despite the unusual fall of rain this early in February, it was cold enough for the snow to still cover the ground, mixing into slush with the rain.  He took my icy hand in his, wrapping his arm about my shoulders as we made our way silently up the stairs.

Once up under the warm blankets, close to my husband, I relaxed a bit, thankful that this awful weight was well off my shoulders.  Rick lay there, unmoving for several minutes, simply stroking my hand that lay across his chest.  "What are you thinking?" I finally ask in the darkness.

"About how much my life has changed in the last six months," he said without missing a beat.  "You know, it wasn't all that long ago that I was dangling from the end of a rope when this uptight English woman had the tenacity to barter for this 'filthy, rude, complete scoundrel's' life."

"I was hoping you hadn't remember me calling you that."

"I remember a lot of things.  I remember that proud little grin.  I remember a rather drunk Miss Carnahan advancing on me wildly."

"I was not drunk.  And I most certainly was not throwing myself at you."

"Uh huh."

"Oh, shut up."  He chuckled for a moment before continuing.

"And now, here I am, hundreds of miles from where I started, married of all things, and about to be a father."

"Has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?" I said, with that 'proud little grin.' "Richard O'Connell gets a happy ending."  He pulling my hand to his lips, placing a soft kiss on my fingers before stating simply, "I already did."  I sigh silently as he sits up, his face becoming very serious in the soft moonlight.

"Promise me one thing though," he said, rolling onto his side to face me head on.  "Promise me you'll be careful.  I couldn't bare to lose you."

"You won't lose me, Rick," I said softly.  "Modern medicine has come a long way since you're mother..."

"I know, but that doesn't make it any better.  Just promise me."

"I promise," I said softly, placing a tender kiss on his lips. What I received in return was far from what I had expected.  He placed his hand on the back of my neck, his turn to hold me in place as he kissed me.  His hand slowly slipped away from my neck, his lips never leaving mine, his fingers curling over my stomach.  In eight months, the world would be a different place all together.  But for now, this moment was all that mattered.

Well, I just heard the news today

Seems my life is going to change

I close my eyes, begin to pray

Then tears of joy stream down my face

With arms wide open

Under the sunlight

Welcome to this place

I'll show you everything

With arms wide open

Now everything has changed

I'll show you love

I'll show you everything

With arms wide open

Wide open

Well I don't know if I'm ready

To be the man I have to be

I'll take a breath and take her by my side

Withstanding all we've created life

With arms wide open

Under the sunlight

Welcome to this place

I'll show you everything

With arms wide open

Now everything has changed

I'll show you love

I'll show you everything

With arms wide open

Wide open

If I had just one wish

Only one demand

I hope he's not like me

I hope he understands

That he can take this life

And hold it by the hand

And he can greet the world

With arms wide open

With arms wide open

Under the sunlight

Welcome to this place

I'll show you everything

With arms wide open

Now everything has changed

I'll show you love

I'll show you everything

With arms wide open

Wide open


End file.
